Of Hearts and Art
by my.MoNoToNoUs.life
Summary: Kurenai gives everyone an easy assignment in her art class, one which provokes a small discussion between Sasori and Deidara. Warnings: Possible Cheesiness and AU


**A/N- Well, I wanted to write SOMETHING for Valentine's Day but I had no thoughts until this. It might seem a bit rushed but oh well! Hope you like it!!! (Forgive the fact it wasn't ACTUALLY out on V-Day. There were... Complications)**

**SasoDei (DeiSaso) PWNS all!!! **

**BELIEVE IT! **

**(Coughs) Sorry, I didn't realize Naruto escaped from Hinata. (Grab him, Hinata!)**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, class," Kurenai said, just as the bell rang and the students in the art class sat down. The black haired woman sat up from her desk near the front of the chalk board. "Since it's Valentine's Day, I'll let you do pretty much whatever you want to do for art today."

"WOOHOO!" Naruto's voice called up near the front. I rolled my eyes as the spiky haired blond shot up from his desk and pumped a fist up in the air. "You rock, Sensei!"

"Naruto," Kurenai scolded. "You didn't let me finish."

The class erupted into giggles and I smirked behind a gloved hand. Naruto moaned and sat back down.

"You may do whatever you want but FIRST you must make something for Valentine's Day," She finished. The class groaned but silenced when Kurenai looked at him. "You may make whatever you want as long as it ties in with today and you can use whatever media you want."

Two hands shot in the air hearing this. One was mine and the other was... Sasori no Akasuna.

I grinned over to him. I was in the back room in the class and the red head was two seats to the right in the next row. He didn't see me, though.

Sasori was my older classman, a sempai, and he looked down on many people.

"Okay, Sasori, I think you were first."

"Are we allowed to use wood and any other similar media?" Sasori asked, looking bored to Kurenai and lowering his hand.

Out of anybody in this class, and the whole school precisely, Sasori was the only one who had real potential to becoming a famous artist, besides me. He specialized in puppets. They were the best I had ever seen.

Of course, my sculptures were so many times better than his.

"Yes, you are allowed as long as you can get your project done this hour," Our sensei replied, causing Sasori to 'Tch'. Of course he could get his project done this hour.

"Deidara?"

"Are we allowed to use clay?" I asked, looking at her. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Sasori turn and stare mockingly at me with his brown eyes. I saw him mouth 'Clay?' as if it was horrible. Just knowing he was looking at me, made me want to smile.

"Clay is also allowed. Okay, class, get your stuff and get working."

Half the class stood up and most people went to get paper then crayons, marker, colored pencils, paint or oil pastels. I walked over to where the clay was kept and opened up the cabinet. Next to me, I heard another cabinet open.

"Clay?" I heard Sasori ask scornfully ask. "Why? So you can just ruin it."

I grabbed out a black of clay large enough, about the size of a brick and turned to the red head, glaring down at him. Sasori, though older, was shorter than me.

An unfaltering stare was returned with brown eyes.

"It's called art. Though, you would know little about that, un," I said, smirking at him.

"Art is something that lasts forever, Deidara," He replied, sounding slightly miffed.

"Art is something that lasts for only a short period of time and then, is remembered by all," I countered back.

"Tch, we'll see," Sasori said, narrowing his eyes. "But your art is nothing compared to mine."

That was one thing about Sasori I didn't like. He was beautiful beyond words. He was like a porcelain doll himself.

Sasori had a young looking face, contradicting the fact he was already 17. Then, he had vibrant red hair, flawless pale skin, large brown eyes and hands that didn't appear to be constantly using carving knives.

The thing was, he had little respect for my art. Though, even I appreciated his art.

"Yeah, Danna, we will see, un," I retorted, glaring at him. This reaction caused him to smirk.

I walked away then because I had a great idea for a sculpture.

Coming out of our English class, Sasori and I walked outside to meet up with the others. The bell to signal lunch had already rung and since we brought our lunches, we didn't have to wait in line to buy school lunches.

"Hmph, I still can't believe you just threw down your figure, brat," Sasori commented, angrily walking through the grass with me. I smirked, glad that he liked enough. "After that whole hour of work, you just throw it done right after you showed it to the class. You wasted that work and time."

"It wasn't a waste, now everyone will remember it, un!" I replied back. Sasori looked bored as he stared up at me.

For art, I had made a 3-D heart, and then on the heart, I had placed two small birds on each side with ribbon twirling around them and the heart. Everything was very detailed and intricate. When it came time for me to show what I had made, I showed it, and then threw it on the ground. The reaction wasn't that big to this since I had shattered many pieces.

Sasori on the other hand, made two small than doll sized puppets. One was a male and one was a female, both dressed up. Their movement was limited but they could move their arms, heads and legs when string had been attached. Sasori still kept them.

"Remember it? They'll have the other 50 art pieces to remember first that you threw done," Sasori said to me. Then he looked at me and just stared at me while we were walking. It was one of those times when my heart beat faster and when I just wanted to hold him. "Next time, you should just give me your heart."

I blinked then when I realized what he said, my blue eyes widened. Sasori was smirking very slightly so I wondered how he meant what he said. I smirked myself and looked down at him, deciding to go on what he said.

"Oh?" I asked. "Would you like to keep my heart?"

This was something I was worried about. I had met Sasori in my freshman year and had liked him even the year after, in my sophomore year now. But I hadn't told him and figured I never was going to.

"Well, it's better than you breaking it for art," Sasori countered and smirking wider. I realized we had stopped somewhere shady and that Sasori stepped closer to me.

We were under a tree.

I grinned at him.

"What about your heart, though, un?" I questioned. I was lost if we were talking about hearts as with art or our actual, beating hearts. But if it was only about art, then, well, my heart really would break. My heart beat faster as he stepped right up to me. "Would you give it to me to keep forever?"

"Hm," Sasori glanced off over to the side. The trunk of the tree was to my back and he was in front of me. I forgot all about meeting up with Kisame, Hidan and the others. He looked back at me with brown eyes, looking serious. "How would I know you wouldn't break it for the sake of art?"

My grin faltered. I guess he wouldn't know. I looked back at him, one eye covered with a thick blond fringe of hair. Then I smiled to him, causing him to blink.

"Your heart is too full of your own art. I couldn't break it, even if I tried, un," I told him. Then I looked at him softly. "Plus, I would never try to break your heart. Your heart is too precious."

Sasori's smirk couldn't have gotten wider. But my smile couldn't get wider, either.

I gasped in surprise as two hands grabbed my upper arms and pushed me back in the tree. A hand then reached for me neck and pulled my head down.

Lips were placed on my own and I placed my arms around Sasori's neck.

My heartbeat quickened and I realized that I finally had Sasori. A hand started combing through my long blond hair so I pulled Sasori closer to me, closing the space between the shorter guy and me.

Sasori pulled away for only a second and I took as deep as breath as I could before lips smashed into my own.

I felt teeth nibbled my lips and separated them slightly. A tongue pushed in my mouth and swept across everything in it, making my body as hot as Sasori's.

I pushed against the Sasori's tongue and entangled it with mine.

"Hey, I found that son of a bitch Sasori, Kaku-..." Someone said, vaguely off in the distance. "Oh, my fucking Jashin! First, goddamn Itachi and Kisame fucking come out and now the shit heads Sasori and Deidara are at it?!"

Sasori jerked his mouth away from mine and glared off to the right. I followed his gaze hazily and saw Hidan, wearing the school uniform. He had covered his eyes with a hand and looked grossed out. Kakuzu was slightly behind him with an amused expression. I started pulling my hands from the red head's neck, blushing red.

"Can't you see we're busy," Sasori hissed. I placed my hands back where I had them. "Stop bothering us."

"Like we fucking want to see that!" Hidan yelled, then starting turning blindly. "Damn it, come on, Kakuzu. I really fucking need to see a girl making out with someone right fucking now. If we hurry, we can see that bastard Pein with Konan.

Kakuzu shook his head and started walking away.

"I won't save you from Pein again," Kakuzu warned, leaving.

I glanced back at Sasori in my arms and saw him staring up at me. A hand was slowly fingering my hair.

I kissed Sasori on the cheek and murmured something to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasori-Danna."


End file.
